Hepsetus odoe
Hepsetus odoe (''African pike characin)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Characiformes Family: Hepsetidae Genus: Hepsetus Species: Hepsetus odoe Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Freshwater; demersal; pH range: 6.0 - 7.5; dH range: ? - 18; potamodromous. Tropical; 26°C - 28°C. Distribution: Africa: easternmost part of West Africa, from the Sassandra River, Ivory Coast, in the west to the Shari River, Central African Republic, in the east; and southwards up to the Kribi River in Cameroon. Reports from outside this area refer to other species of Hepsetus. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 44.2 cm; weight: ?'; age: '? Short description: Hepsetus odoe bears a striking resemblance to the European pike. It is, however, the only member of its genus and a characiform, only distantly related to the European pike. Kafue pike are torpedo-shaped, predatory fish. The body form is elongate with a pronounced snout. The dorsal surface is usually dark brown or green while the ventral surface is silvery. The face is often light green or brown with prominent dark brown or black stripes radiating from the eye. The coloration of the adults is relatively uniform but coloration of young is extremely variable. The scales of the Kafue pike are rough to the touch and number 49-58 along its lateral line. The dorsal fin has 9 rays total, with 2 unbranched and 7 branched. The dorsal fin origin is set far back on the body, behind the anal fin origin. The adipose fin, with its red or orange base and black tip, lies midway between dorsal and caudal fins. The anal fin has a total of 11 rays with 2 unbranched and 9 branched. The unpaired fins often have fine black spots between the rays. The most striking feature of H. odoe is its dentition. Both upper and lower jaws are filled with sharp pointed teeth, but the lower jaw has two rows while the upper only has one. There are also two large canines in each jaw. Two pairs of dermal flaps can be found on the upper and lower jaws. The folds on the upper jaw are smaller than those on the lower jaw. They were once thought to be sensory organs but are now thought to be used in building nests for breeding. Biology: The species prefers quiet and deep water, and may only live about five years. Spawning normally begins in August and continues until January. Although in some locations there is an extended spawning season which lasts until May. The eggs are laid in a bubble nest, which they then guard until the young have attached themselves to the bottom of the nest, at which stage the adults abandon the nest and their young. The nest breaks up about four days afterwards and the juveniles disperse to live in well-vegetated marginal habitats. Hepsetus odoe is piscivorous and preys on a variety of smaller fish. It is mainly diurnal and is an ambush predator, waiting among dense submerged or emergent vegetation until prey comes within range and the fish can lunge at it. The diet of Hepsetus odoe consists predominantly of cichlids and mormyrids; although smaller individuals have been recorded eating mochokid catfishes more than cichlids or mormyrids. Hepsetus'' odoe'' prefers the upper courses of small rivers where the elongate tigerfish (Hydrocynus'' forskahlii) is absent or less abundant. It uses weeds and vegetation along with its coloring to avoid detection. 'Life cycle and mating behavior:' Builds a free-floating bubblenest. 'Main reference:' '''Decru, E., E. Vreven and J. Snoeks', 2012. A revision of the West African Hepsetus (Characiformes: Hepsetidae) with a description of Hepsetus akawo sp. nov. and a redescription of Hepsetus odoe (Bloch, 1794). J. Nat. Hist. 46(1-2):1-23. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: subsistence fisheries; aquarium: commercial. Category:Hepsetidae, African pikes